The Lover After Me...
by AnimeCat
Summary: Its the sequel to The Best Thing, which did really well. In this fic: Almost a year after Duo and Heero break up*sob*, Heero visits Relena and...well, read to find out. if ya want part 2, review please.
1. Default Chapter Title

AnimeCat: *is seen swinging a HUGE bear trap by a small chain. she turns to readers and smiles. small, disney-resembling little animals hide. she frowns but looks back to readers* Shhh...be very very quiet...I'm hunting wab-- I mean, chibis...I'm hunting chibis. *she sets the trap and again turns to readers* Here is part 2 to the well-liked fanfic…The Best Thing! It's called The Lover After Me…uh oh… Can you guess what that means? If not, believe me, it's answered in the first paragraph. This is dragged on a little long, but I hope that the writing makes up for it, because I think I did pretty good. Absolutely no Relena bashing in this particular trilogy…sorry. Maybe next time. I sort of compliment her, so this fic is pretty much for newcomers into yaoi and you yaoi-veterans out there who've been reading it for God-only-knows how long.   
  
Disclaimer: I own very little, and GW characters are not that. If you sue me, all you'll get is a big pile of health books, an encyclopedia on Philosophical Anthropology and an art kit. I'd like to see what you can do with that stuff.  
  
*a loud snap is heard, followed in quick succession with a ITAI!!!!! from behind AnimeCat. she gets dreamy look on her face* That's the trap!!! Gotta go!! Review or you'll never see my fics again!! MUWAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
The Lover After Me  
  
Song by: Savage Garden(AGAIN? YUP!)  
  
*Here I go again  
I promised myself I wouldn't think of you today*  
  
It had been a long time. A few years, maybe more, since Heero had been to the Earth. *Yeah*, he thought, *I was seventeen. Six years can really fly with peace…*  
  
Seven years since Oz.  
  
Six years since MarieMaia.  
  
Four years since Relena.   
  
Almost a year after Duo…  
  
He bit his lip hard, drawing blood. The warm coppery taste filled his mouth almost instantly. He spat it out angrily. Did thoughts escape him that quickly now days? How could he have forgotten?! *Duo was the reason he came to Earth in the first place…*  
  
*Think, man, did you some here for sightseeing?* He thought harshly. No. First he had to find out where Duo lived, then he wanted to go beg on Duo's doorstep for a few weeks…as long as necessary to get Duo to listen to him. He needed to go and see Relena firstly, for some meeting.   
  
*It's been seven months and counting,   
You've moved on,  
I still feel exactly the same*  
  
So there he was, wandering around in the Sanq Kingdom in the middle of winter, without even an ID in his pocket. He had money in banks, of course, he'd been surprisingly pretty well off after the war, but no credit card meant no cash.   
  
And somehow, he found himself at the gate to Relena's estate without any trouble. He also assumed that because of his anger, the cold hadn't even touched him. All he had was a thin parka, the 'ol green tank, and some worn jeans. Either that or he had some strange blood.   
  
Someone was waiting for him behind the gate.  
  
"Heero Yuy?" The man asked quietly. Heero nodded silently. The man signaled to someone farther away and the gate unlocked and swung out in Heero's direction. Heero calmly stepped out of its path and stepped inside.  
  
Even here, where Relena waited for him, he thought of Duo. His eyes…his voice…his lively personality. Heero swallowed and fought to keep the sad memories at bay.  
  
*It's just that everywhere I go all the buildings know your name  
Like photographs and memories of love*  
  
The man led Heero inside the wonderful mansion Relena stayed in during winter. Much smaller than her palace but ten times better than anything he'd commonly seen in other nations.   
  
Relena was in her office, reading through law proposals and scheduled meetings. Before she looked up and saw him, Heero used the time to see how she'd changed in the four years. He smiled. She looked wonderful.  
  
Her hair, a tad shorter than the last he'd seen, had been curled elegantly into waving locks of honey falling onto her shoulders. Her sea-blue eyes had grown brighter…more alive. Her skin had a healthy glow to it, and she had maintained the look of innocence she always would.  
  
"Thought you never wanted to see me again, Hime." He mused suddenly, jerking her eyes to the door. Her mouth gaped open momentarily and she shut it quickly and smiled.   
  
"Heero!" She said happily. "I know what I said," she waved her hand impatiently, "honestly, do you think I'd stay away from you for that long?"  
  
Heero shook his head, smiling. She looked at him quizzically. "I don't see you smile very often, Heero. You finally gonna kill me? That would certainly bring a smile to your face, wouldn't it?"  
  
Heero smirked. "Not today, Relena. It's just been a while. Thought I'd make it a little easier if I tried to be a little friendly."  
  
"Pardon me if I'm not convinced." She said, lightly sarcastic, putting her work away. Heero pulled out his pockets.  
  
"I didn't bring a thing with me. You called, I came. I didn't need anything."  
  
*I came because I want to be with Duo…*  
  
*Steel and granite reminders  
The city calls your name and I can't move on*  
  
"Sit down, Heero." She motioned to an armchair across from her desk. He sat down and waited for her to speak. She laughed. "Business matters later, Heero. I haven't seen you in four years. We can talk--"   
  
She was cut off by a knock at the door. Heero looked over his shoulder and saw Dorothy at the door. She'd changed a lot, too. Heero had no particular liking for the woman, and he didn't greet her.   
  
"Relena-sama?" Dorothy asked softly. She cast a wary glance at Heero.  
  
"Yes, Dorothy?"  
  
"Milliardo-san is on line 3." Dorothy informed her. Relena nodded.   
  
"Tell him to call back, Dorothy. Remind him of the trip to Paris next week."  
  
Dorothy nodded. "Would you like your tea now, Relena-sama? Its ready."  
  
"Thank you, Dorothy. Now would be all right. Bring an extra cup for Heero."   
  
Heero shook his head. "No thank you, Relena." He said. Relena gave him a stern look.   
  
"You've been wandering around in zero-degree weather for who knows how long. In that, I might add. You're drinking it." She said firmly. Heero cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Hai." He agreed finally. Dorothy bowed her head and walked out.   
  
Relena was silent for a moment. "I didn't want to bring this up," She said, "but-- have you heard from Duo lately?"  
  
Heero felt his insides seize up, but his face remained stoic. "Not since earlier this year." Then he continued. "Why?"  
  
Relena wet her lips. "He called me. He said he didn't want to talk to you, but he wanted you to know he found someone else."   
  
*Ever since you've been gone  
The lights go out the same*  
  
*The only difference is  
You call another name*  
  
Heero didn't fight to conceal his shock, surprise, and the instant thud in his heart. "I'm not making this up, Heero. I promise you." She continued, studying his face. "I may not have been too thrilled that my boyfriend started dating his war comrade only a month after me, but I never wanted to sabotage your happiness. Your happiness means a lot to me."  
  
"It's okay," He said quietly. Relena winced to hear the familiar monotone in his voice. "Er…thanks for telling me." He said uncomfortably.   
  
Duo loves someone else…  
  
Duo doesn't love me anymore…  
  
But I still love him…  
  
He remembered something he'd said seven years ago. "The only way to live a good life is to live by your emotions". For a still moment, he considered it.   
  
Live by his emotion…and die by it. Relena didn't realize this for days, but she was lucky Heero hadn't brought a gun after all. He would have pulled it out, and in one liquid movement, he might have attempted suicide.   
  
*To your love  
To your lover now*  
  
*To your love  
The lover after me*  
  
His hand shot to his pocket, not thinking, not breathing, and not registering. When he didn't feel the familiar presence of his gun, he relaxed and his thoughts returned to clarity. He thought about what he had been about to do, and bit his lip again.   
  
"Heero, you're going to bit your lip off." Relena said softly. "Stop that."  
  
He looked up at her and into her concerned eyes. "Hai." He agreed stonily. He released the pressure from his lower lip.   
  
Dorothy came back in and set the tray of tea and tea condiments on Relena's desk. She took a step away from the desk. "Anything else, Relena-sama?"  
  
"No, Dorothy. I'll call you if I need your assistance."   
  
"Hai, hime." And she stepped out again. Heero looked up at Relena again as she handed him his tea and saucer.   
  
"Do you have a number…maybe an address?" He asked hopefully, as she also handed him a napkin to wipe the blood from his chin. She drummed her fingers on her desk thoughtfully.   
  
"A number, yes, an address…I think. You'll have to talk to my secretary."  
  
"Will do." He nodded heartily. Heero felt the weight on his heart lessen a little, knowing he could contact Duo. But whether Duo would see him or not was yet to be decided…  
  
*Am I all alone in this universe?  
There's no love on these streets*  
  
Relena saw the change in his attitude. He looked around. "How is royalty treating you now days?"  
  
"Same as it used to." She sighed. "At least I'm gaining a lot more support than I used to have." She saw his attention waver. "Lets move on to business so you can get the hell out of here, eh?" She smiled. Heero shrugged. "It's all right. Just come back and see me before you head back to the colony, all right?"   
  
"Of course."  
  
"I called you here so that you could accompany me into Muzzuschlag," She snickered at the name. "It's still a rather hostile part of Austria. I want you with me for a bit of protection. I know Milliardo could do it, but he already scheduled a vacation and I'm not about to bother him. It's his anniversary."   
  
"Noin?" Heero offered. Relena nodded.   
  
"Their third. I even paid for their trip to Fiji."  
  
"Sounds fun." Heero mused. "I'll come with you-- sure. When?"  
  
"Not for another few months, but I wanted to tell you ahead of time just in case you said no."  
  
"Relena," Heero tsked, "You, me, and the boys created this peace together. You think I'd let it slip because I didn't want to go with you to Austria? Please."  
  
"No, I suppose not." She nodded. "Be here on March 8. We'll probably be gone about a week."  
  
Heero nodded and stood up. He leaned over he desk and kissed her forehead.   
  
"Arigatou, Relena. See you then." He said, smiling and stepping away. Relena felt her face grow warm.   
  
"Sayanora, Heero!" She shouted jovially, blushing madly as he stepped out into the hallway.   
  
He stopped at the desk outside her office and asked the secretary if she had a number and address for a Duo Maxwell. She opened her bulging address book and flipped through the M section.  
  
"Maxwell, Duo. Yep, it's here." She wrote it down and handed it to him. He thanked her, and with a final glance at the gate, Heero stepped back into the bitter cold.   
  
Now at least he had a destination.   
  
*I have given mine away to a world that didn't want it anyway  
So this is my new freedom*  
  
*It's funny,   
I don't remember being chained  
But nothing seems to make sense anymore*  
  
As he walked, numbly, not seeing nor hearing, he accepted the memories as they came. The cold nipped his flesh, and when the wind got harsher, he still moved on. The remaining blood on his lid hardened into a frozen chunk. He scraped it off. Dried blood pulled, frozen dried blood was just plain PAINFUL.  
  
He looked up at the darkening sky, where stars looked back down on him gloriously. He could make out the North Star clearly, and he found himself locked in a flashback he couldn't block away.  
  
*He stepped inside the apartment, almost afraid of what he might find inside. Or what he might not find.   
  
With a painful jerk in his chest, he saw he'd been right with option two. Duo, and all of his stuff, was gone. The apartment looked still fully furnished, but the absence of Duo's even minimal little somethings he'd placed around made the apartment look dead, cold and empty.   
  
The stupid paper flower Duo had given him as a joke was missing from the coffee table. Pictures of them together were missing from the table and shelves. Duo's jacket wasn't slung ever his chair at the dinner table. The huge amounts of junk food were missing from the kitchen. Duo's little notes he always taped to Heero's desk to remind Heero to spend some time with him were no longer there, either.   
  
Everything truly valuable to Heero was gone. The little things that meant so much. Everything that screamed "I belong to Heero and Duo!" was no longer there. And Duo's absence made the place a tomb upon itself.   
  
"He left…" Heero remembered himself saying. "Duo's gone…"*  
  
In the weeks that followed, Heero could remember going about business as if he was dead. He hardly ate, and when he did, he picked at his food more than ate it. He hardly slept, and when he did, he found himself plagued with nightmares of the war. It was as if only with Duo's light and life could he block them away.   
  
He forgot things, sometimes nearly stepping outside with only one shoe on. Every time he even looked at the knives in the kitchen he'd clench his fists and grit his teeth and considered for long moments of just slicing himself open there in the kitchen. He made it a point to unload his handgun in his closet just in case he sleepwalked and committed suicide in his sleep. That would have been interesting.   
  
*Without you I'm always twenty minutes late*  
  
And now he'd lost Duo for good. No, he thought harshly, it's your own God damned fault. You never followed him in the first place. Why?  
  
He knew the answer. Because he knew just as well as Duo did that he'd become abusive. It was Duo's fault, too. He should have left me sooner. Every now and then, something about Duo would just aggravate him, and he'd hit the roof…and Duo's face.   
  
After a while, Duo had gotten a little distant about the punches, sometimes not speaking to him for hours afterward. And then that night a few months back…when he just came home and flat out broke Duo's nose for no reason at all, Duo had walked out. The next day, he'd moved out.   
  
Duo had a new boyfriend? Big surprise. Duo had just as much of a right as any to look for happiness, acceptance and love.  
  
Unfortunately, Heero couldn't provide these things.  
  
*Ever since you've been gone  
The lights go out the same*  
  
*The only difference is  
You call another name*  
  
  
"I guess I expected him to wait for me," He said to himself softly. "Stupid, stupid, stupid…"  
  
*To your love  
To your lover now*  
  
*The lover after me*  
  
  
  
*sitting on the ground near AnimeCat is the HUGE bear trap, and with it's hand still in the trap, is a very disgruntled looking chibi Quatre. on his little forehead is a packaging stamp that reads FROM NIGHT ANGEL (thanks NA!). AnimeCat herself looks a little too hyper*  
AnimeCat: Got myself a chibi...got myself a chibi...got myself a chibi... Oh, yeah. *she looks back to readers* Who wants part 2? Anyone? I intended on putting the fic up whole, but I wanted to cheat my way into getting reviews….hehehehe. And after part 2, there is still I Don't Know You Anymore.  
I'm gonna stop freaking out over reviews...or try to...but that doesn't mean I don't want them. Heck, I want them more now than I did when I started, but begging people isn't gonna do the trick. If you like, review. If you didn't, don't worry. But take a look at this ratio… 38 reviews out of 527 hits. I don't know if that's good for a beginner or normal. Ja ne!  



	2. Default Chapter Title

AnimeCat: Okay, part 2 of The Lover After Me!!!! Tadaaaaaa!!! And honestly, minna, you expected strange and unusual pairings? As cute as HYxRP is, HYxDM always wins in my book. Tell me what you think, ok, minna? Either by email or review! AnimeCatARA@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to own the rights to Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy, I don't, and I never will unless I make my millions someday. *turns to chibi Quatre* Can you loan me some cash?  
  
chibi Quatre: No chance in Hell.  
  
AnimeCat: *in disbelief* Never heard Quatre swear before!! Wow, you must really hate me!  
  
chibi Quatre: How would you like to be in a cage for like six hours a day then when you get a new cage mate, he sticks a rose in your mouth?   
  
AnimeCat: I already punished Treize for that!! Drop it!! And the cage thing...lil guy, it was either that or the bear trap. Can't have you biting me all the time.  
  
chibi Quatre: *swears so badly nuns would faint*   
  
AnimeCat: Daaaaaaaaammmmmmmmn, lil guy!!  
  
  
  
The Lover After Me, part 2  
  
*And time goes by so slowly  
The nights are cold and lonely*  
  
*Name: Heero Yuy  
  
Destination: San Fransisco  
  
Mission: Get Duo back  
  
Problem: No cash*  
  
Heero smiled at the thought. That's how his old days went by, waiting for the message of who, what, where and how. And now he was doing it again.   
  
He made his way to an airport, and by the time he got there, the snow had stopped falling at least, but it was pitch black dark outside. Again, the thought of HOW he was going to go halfway across the world on no money entered his head. Inside the airport, he casually looked around then fiddled with a public phone for free calls. Either he could reach his bank or call Relena, whichever.  
  
He called Relena first.  
  
Heero was rather surprised when Relena herself answered the phone.  
  
"R-Relena?" He stammered. "I thought you had a secretary."  
  
"I had a feeling you'd call. I wanted to be the first to pick up in case you lost your nerve. I gave Beatrice a break. I've been answering phone calls for about two hours now."  
  
Heero smiled again. "Well, I called. I need to ask a favor."  
  
"Anything." She quipped.  
  
"Wire me some money." He answered sheepishly. "Duo is in San Fransisco."  
  
*I shouldn't be holding on  
But I'm still holding on for you*  
  
"Let's see...." she said thoughtfully, rapping her fingers on her end of the line. "Help the man I love get the man HE loves back.....hmmmm...tough call, you know." She continued playfully.   
  
"Come on, Relena." Heero urged.   
  
"Okay, okay." She agreed. "Hey, just in case this doesn't work out--"  
  
"Knock on wood, please." Heero cut in. He could hear her tap her desk before responding. "So what were you saying?"  
  
"If it doesn't work out....will you marry me?" She asked hopefully.  
  
"Relena." He said firmly.   
  
"I know....but a girl can hope, can't she?" She said happily. "Ai shiteru, Hee-chan. I always will. Sayanora...good luck with Duo."  
  
"Ja ne, Hime. Arigatou."   
  
They both hung up and Heero looked around for an ATM.   
  
~~~~~  
  
*Duo lives here?* He thought, amazed. *It's beautiful!*  
  
The house was victorian style, two stories and gigantic front porch and everything. Christmas lights donned the eaves, and gigantic model Santa's sat with their four sets of huge reindeer in arranged sections of the snow covered roof. He looked around for a car-- something that would signify that Duo was home.   
  
*Here I go again  
I promised myself I wouldn't think of you today*  
  
*But I'm standing at your doorway,   
Calling out your name because I can't move on*  
  
"Duo," He sighed, and prepared to walk to the door. He looked up a final time, and his heart stopped dead. In one of the upper windows, Duo was looking outside. Heero knew Duo couldn't see him, it was snowing decently hard, but the sight of Duo was so unexpected and so welcome that Heero wanted to take the sight of his love in slowly. Duo was looking outwards, into the sky. *To the colonies....?* Heero thought hopefully. *For me?*  
  
Duo started talking to someone besides him. As Heero remembered the "someone else", he sighed again. He stared at his feet for a long moment and looked up quickly. What if Duo had stepped away from the window--?   
  
No, Shinigami was still stand there. But now, someone from behind that Heero couldn't see had their arms wrapped around Duo. Heero took a long breath, the cold biting into his lungs so harshly he couldn't breathe. *Or is that because you know Duo isn't yours anymore?* His brain questioned.   
  
Heero turned around and headed out into the street. Not now....  
  
Maybe he'd come back when nature was less harsh.  
  
Maybe he'd come back when he finally was brave enough.  
  
Maybe....  
  
~~~~~~  
  
*Ever since you've been gone  
The lights go out the same*  
  
The snow was finally melting. Duo looked out his window happily. He still isn't sure why he has this sudden fascination with the front walk. He feels like he's waiting for something....or someone.  
  
"Damn." He swore. "The day Heero comes for me is probably the Apocalypse."  
  
And he stepped away from the window and shut the curtains just as a familiar-looking boy in a green tank top and jeans was coming down the street.   
  
*The only difference is  
You call another name*  
  
~~~~~~  
  
*This time...get to the door at least, man.* His inner voice said sarcasitcally. He'd tried to come four times since Christmas, each time getting closer and closer to Duo, but all the while getting farther and farther away.   
  
"It's time..." He acknowledged, walking up to the porch and hesitantly knocking on the door.   
  
*To your love  
To your lover now*  
  
The curtain in the window besides him opened. Heero refused to look. If he did, the end result would probably be Heero running down the street screaming. THAT'S how scared he was of seeing Duo. The person who had seen him had toppled to the floor with a surprised shriek. He knew this because he heard it rather well. When the door opened, it only opened enough to stick a pencil inside. He could see an indigo eye regard him suspisciously.   
  
"Hi, Duo." Heero said softly. "Been a while, huh?"  
  
No response.  
  
"I was wondering if we could talk for a little while."  
  
The door shut, and Heero almost walked away. But it opened again and Duo slid out, wearing a thin jacket. Heero nearly jumped for joy. He nearly sang. He nearly danced.   
  
*To your lover now*  
  
Duo nearly did all of that, too.  
  
*The lover after me*  
  
  
  
AnimeCat: Soooooooooo......whatcha think? Well, no matter what you thought, when I get back Thursday I want to have some reviews, ok, minna-san??? At LEAST five. If not, you'll never see the third and last fic from this trilogy. R&R!!!!!!  
  
Oh yeah, when I get back, I'm writing a HY+RP songfic called "If I Ever Lose My Faith In You". Pure fluff!!   



End file.
